<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing to Belong by missameliep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748381">Longing to Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep'>missameliep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pursuit of Happiness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hamid is a foreigner at London torn between his desire for adventures and the longing for something he cannot name it. A meeting with a newly arrived woman at the city is the start of a journey to find his home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid/Main Character (Desire &amp; Decorum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pursuit of Happiness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing to Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* This story tells Prince Hamid's POV about many events from book 1 with some twists and shows the development of his relationship with Lady Elizabeth, the heiress of Edgewater. It’s also his journey to find his place in the world and his home.</p>
<p>* English is not my native language and if there are mistakes, typos, etc, let me know. I will appreciate the feedback.</p>
<p>* Characters belong to PixelBerry and I am just borrowing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after two years living in London, the Imperial Prince Hamid, envoy to England from his Imperial Majesty Mahmoud the Second, still doesn’t feel at home. Today the feeling was more overwhelming than most days.</p>
<p>His ever so present smile faded, replaced by a frown as he left the Parliament after a disastrous negotiation, his head hanging lower and hands balled into fists. With a few quick long strides, silk blue kaftan flowing with the gentle wind of this spring afternoon, he got inside the gold-decked coach.</p>
<p>Sheltered from any prying eyes, there was no need to maintain a composed expression and he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands, while taking deep breaths. Alone in his coach, he could let himself experience the anger and loneliness that filled his heart. </p>
<p>Before he left Constantinople almost ten years ago, and previously to being assigned as an ambassador, he trained himself to develop a stoic facade, he understood the strength that lies in facing situations with calm, patience and to not be controlled by passion – although it doesn’t mean he’s an emotionless man, on the contrary, it was a bit difficult at first, but he taught himself when and where to let his emotions overflow. This realisation turned him into a diplomat that excels, but it came at a price.</p>
<p>Being a noble comes with an assortment of responsibilities and training; he learned to analyse people, anticipating their reactions and needs, and was instructed to restrain speaking his mind freely. There’s a Turkish proverb his father used to tell him since he was a little boy: “the head of the rooster that crows out of time will be cut off”, hence, his words or his silence are deliberated, because one who knows the precise time to talk won’t share the rooster’s fate.</p>
<p>Most of the time, this character he impersonates and is so useful at his work seems to asphyxiate his true nature. He uses that composed mask so often, that most people never caught a glimpse of his true feelings. They just see the collected, polite and joyful expressions; and never the anger, sadness or loathe, that are also in there, only very well concealed.</p>
<p>One cannot say it’s a hypocritical act, however. The Prince is indeed a happy man. Most of the time, at least. He also believes most of his words and is truly kind-hearted, and, for as long as he can remember, he’s capable of seeing the good in people and being amazed by the world around him and its beauty. Probably, because he saw those qualities his cousin the Sultan assigned him as his ambassador. Therefore, Prince Hamid is not a hypocrite, he just mastered the arts of diplomacy and self-preservation.</p>
<p>It’s also a good thing that his storytelling and charms granted him favours and goodwill of many individuals, and even though they still treat him as a curiosity, at least these ones would be kind to him. And if he’s being honest, he loves to entertain and to put a smile on someone else’s face. Women, especially. </p>
<p>Most of these interactions, however, are shallow and futile. People are usually unwilling to see him past the stereotypes and to get to know him beyond their own prejudices, they never comprehend he’s so much more than their eyes can meet. Very few people in this country have beheld the real Hamid, who is at the same time Prince, and man, and Muslim, and son, and brother, and much more.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he regretted accepting this duty in England. And lamented complying with the Sultan’s suggestion to rent a townhouse that could rival the greatness of the Ottoman Empire itself. The elegant rented house, although wasn’t as luxurious as the ones of many aristocrats, was a reminder of the loneliness and the feeling of inadequacy that stricken him from time to time. Especially when Mr. Konevi and his secretary Mr. Nazif had to run their own errands and wouldn’t keep him company or he wasn’t entertaining guests.</p>
<p>The servants would be there, of course. Mr. Taylan, for instance, always provided him company and food from his homeland: <em>şiş kebap, şehriyeli pilav, baklava</em>, and other dishes whose flavours and scents evoked his happiest memories. While he ate and drank coffee, they’d speak their language and it’d feel like a piece of Constantinople hidden in the heart of London.</p>
<p>Yet he wasn’t homesick. He didn’t miss Constantinople as much as he considers he was supposed to. For quite some time he knows his home is not there either, as much as it’s not here. </p>
<p>It’s something else. He’s concerned he might never belong anywhere. There is a longing, an uneasiness, that he can’t put a name on. He can’t find a word for it amongst the many he’s learned on all the languages his mind and tongue are familiar with.</p>
<p>“Mr. Gardner.” he calls the English driver.</p>
<p>“How may I serve you, Your Highness?”</p>
<p>“Don’t take me back to the house. Not just yet. Keep driving, please.” he asked as he’d rather watch the streets and the Londoners instead.</p>
<p>After Easter, the Parliament had resumed its functions and London was livelier and filled with old and new faces. The gentry families are returning from their country estates, and the season will pick up. Streets packed with carriages and people. Soon, there’ll be too many events to attend; he’s already received numerous invitations to functions whose sole purpose is to marry off young ladies. It’d be a nice change to fill his mind with thoughts more exciting than the politics revolving around his duties.</p>
<p>From the vehicle he observed people strolling in the pavement and going in and out of stores, eyes following the carriages, and he imagined who could them be and what were their secrets. Creating stories about strangers was a game he often played with his sisters growing up, but it didn’t stop his mind to drift to the day working with the Lords in Parliament. There’s still so much to be accomplished regarding the border treaties and he’s been struggling to maintain his positive attitude. Today was particularly hard to retribute despise with kindness… but he managed it. “<em>Allah bilir! God only knows how I managed.</em>”</p>
<p>Prince Hamid, as most Ottoman Turkish nobles, is a well-educated man, well-versed on political affairs, philosophy, poetry, sciences and an assortment of other subjects that prepared him for the duty he’d been assigned. In addition, his travels turned him into a cognizant of many cultures, he experienced intimately other traditions and ways of life, and he has grown to love and respect various aspects of each one of them and to question what wouldn’t otherwise be considered merely customary, even those traits in the culture he was raised.</p>
<p>Despite all of that, in this place, he was still seen as a curiosity rather than a man, as exotic and seldom as Chunee, the Indian elephant, exposed to public admiration at the menagerie at Exeter Exchange on the Strand.</p>
<p>Suddenly the carriage stopped abruptly, propelling him forward and bringing him back to reality. When he looked outside, he saw that a petite woman was nearly ran by it, she was stumbling towards the pavement out of the reach of the horses, barely avoiding a large puddle. Immediately, the Prince got off the carriage and offered his arm in support, to reassure her and himself that she was unharmed.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt, my lady?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No, I… I am not. Just a little startled.” she stuttered, while placing her free hand over her chest. Heart pounding fast, he assumed by the way her chest risen and fallen fast with ragged breathing.</p>
<p>And he couldn’t help it but stare at her. He was mesmerized by her fair skin, bright green eyes and chocolate brown locks. <em>“Even Helen of Troy’s beauty could not measure to this woman’s…”</em> he thought. </p>
<p>“Then, I offer you a thousand apologies for this nearly accident.”</p>
<p>“It’s neither your fault nor your driver. I was just distracted… and I shouldn’t presume you aimed at me on purpose, or should I?” she said, lowering her slightly blushed face after her own banter.</p>
<p>“I would no sooner run down a woman like you in the streets than I would shatter a priceless mosaic.” he said, as he lightly touched her hand that was still holding his arm.</p>
<p>Bringing her face up, her green eyes locked with his blue ones, and as though she was the portrait of a demure young lady, fine daughter of the gentry, there was a spark on them, something he’s never seen before and couldn’t quite place it. And he yearned to uncover, undoubtedly.</p>
<p>“I know it is bad form here not to wait to be introduced, but I am a foreigner and may take some liberties, no? I am Imperial Prince Hamid, envoy to England from my cousin the sultan.” he said, while bowing with a flourish.</p>
<p>“The sultan?” she asked, her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Yes, his Imperial Majesty Mahmoud the Second, Caliph of Islam, Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, and Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques. As his ambassador, I am delight to make your acquaintance.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you, Your Handsomeness… I mean Your Highness!” the woman’s cheeks instantly reddened and she hung her head, averting his gaze.</p>
<p>The Prince laughed and considered her demeanour. He knows how he affects the gentler sex. He has a particular smile reserved only for the ladies and he appreciates how that smile combined with his gaze and bright eyes, broad shoulders and slight figure can make many of them blush, including this young lady.</p>
<p>“I’ve never met an Imperial Prince before…” she said, tilting her head and looking him attentively. Eyes admiring his clothing.</p>
<p>“Then you are in luck, because I am the only one in London.” he smiled widely.</p>
<p>“I shall count myself fortunate indeed.” she said and lowered her gaze for a moment, as a modest lady must do, but he noticed she was smiling.</p>
<p>“As shall I.“</p>
<p>“I am Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater.”</p>
<p>Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater. He heard that name before, it’s been whispered and tarnished by scorning tongues. He knows her father, a kind and just man, one brave enough to follow his heart instead of malicious voices, and he knows who she is. Or at least who people say she is.</p>
<p>“Then you are the Earl of Edgewater’s daughter?”</p>
<p>He observed as she nodded cautiously, certainly aware of what is the ordinary reaction to this revelation.</p>
<p>“I have worked with you father in Parliament! He is a great man. Perhaps I could offer you a ride back to his townhouse?”</p>
<p>Her expression softened hearing his words, and the corner of her lips turned up at his offer. They instructed her servant to follow his coach; he was more than satisfied to have a couple of minutes with her. Not a minute of uncomfortable silence, and one could mistake them by long time acquaintances. On the short ride, they talked about his assignment, his travels and his desire to see as much of the world as he could. On her turn, she seemed eager to learn about him and expressed that she’d like to travel someday as well, and his mind drift for a moment, contemplating the idea of finally having company for his adventures other than his servants. </p>
<p>When the coach reached her father’s townhouse, it stopped. But the Prince was not ready to bid her farewell; and he was very fortunate that she wasn’t either. The lady of Edgewater gladly accepted his invitation to show her around the city. Without hesitation and in a breach of decorum, she followed him unchaperoned. He smiled at the idea of being alone with this unmarried lady, as he’s never been before with none of the few single Englishwomen he was introduced so far.</p>
<p>Walking by her side, feeling her hand tucked in the crook of his arm, was surprisingly comfortable and he felt content, as he hasn’t been in a long time. <em>“Could this be how father feels when he’s with mother?” </em>he wondered, gazing at her and reminiscing about his parents.</p>
<p>He boldly looked her in the face as they strolled and chatted, and he saw as she sometimes would shyly steal sideways glances at him. Lady Elizabeth certainly was a most agreeable young lady, one that could hold a conversation and her beauty was not the only thing that captured the Prince’s attention. The lady listened to him as no other woman, English or not, has ever done besides his mother and sisters. She was genuinely interested in his words, in knowing him. And she didn’t seem intimidated by him or his title, either.</p>
<p>Although he’d never disrespect her father or the lady herself, the Prince was eager to touch her skin and to be closer to her. An uncontrollable crave he never experienced before with any other woman. Once the opportunity presented itself, he took it, as he might never have another one for all he knows.</p>
<p>They had stopped walking and she asked him what she should do to grab for happiness. Standing right in front of each other, certainly much closer than propriety commands, and ignoring passersby, the Prince leaned, and reached out and winded one lock of the young lady’s hair around his finger, pulling it down to brush the side of her face. Feeling the warmth and softness of her alabaster skin, seeing her cheeks turning pink under his touch and the receptiveness to his caress made his heart pound. The lady didn’t flinch, not even a bit, and seemed to worry about etiquette as much as he did. Which is very little. Just the proper amount to not be overly criticised. </p>
<p>“Your smile, my lady, will always bring me happiness. It’s like the sun rising on a clear day.” he said softly, before they walked back to her father’s house, and his heart fluttered at the sight of the genuine smile she flashed after hearing his words; one beam that reached her eyes crinkling its corners, making her even more alluring.</p>
<p>“I have enjoyed our walk. I hope most ardently to see you at some of the balls and parties this season. When will be your <em>début</em>?” he asked her as they stopped in front of the entrance door of the townhouse.</p>
<p>“This week at the Bowman’s ball.”</p>
<p>“Then I should be greatly obliged if you save me your first dance, as I shall attend it as well.”</p>
<p>“In that case, you shall have to see if you can get to me first.” she looked at him squarely in the eyes, a coquettish smile on her lips.</p>
<p>He laughed and said, “I shall race to you at every party then, to be sure to claim your first dance.”</p>
<p>And he did as he promised. From that day on, all the Prince did was race to her.</p>
<p>Lady Elizabeth was like a siren calling him. Unlike the mythological creatures, however, she was not calling him to the ocean, but to balls, concerts, dinner parties and other social gatherings, where he’d long for a mere second of her attention.</p>
<p>The second time they met was at the Bowman’s ball. The Prince left his house too anxious and too early. If only he could dance with Lady Elizabeth, it’d be heavenly. During a dance, even with so many eyes upon them, he’d have her for himself for half an hour or so! And he’d enjoy her alluring company for more than a few polite minutes a gentle lady could spare on a male acquaintance, which was beyond what he could hope for.</p>
<p>Once inside the ancient but elegant townhouse, he searched for her. Avid eyes wandering around impatiently for her arrival, even when he chatted with his acquaintances, he couldn’t help but glance at the door from time to time.</p>
<p>When his eyes finally met hers, he felt a rush of blood to his face, which was unusual for him. Besides being trained to conceal his emotions, he wasn’t a shy man at all. While drawing in deep breaths, trying to compose himself, he took long strides to cross the room straight to her, carefully avoiding to bump into people on his way.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Lady Elizabeth.” he bowed and kissed her hand.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Your Highness. It’s a pleasure to meet you again. I see you didn’t try to run me over this time.” she said grinning.</p>
<p>He laughed at her banter and thought her sense of humour was one of her best traits.</p>
<p>“I’ve raced to this party exclusively to claim your first dance. Will you grant me the honour or am I too late for it already?” he asked, his voice soft and intense eyes gazing at hers.</p>
<p>With a bashful smile, she handed him her dance card. Unsurprisingly, he saw that a few gentlemen have already pencil in their names; unpredictably, however, his own name was already written there on the first dance’s space.</p>
<p>He smiled from ear to ear and asked, “What if I’ve not found you in time to claim my dance, lady Elizabeth?”</p>
<p>“I trusted you’d keep your promise.” she said softly, eyes lowered and fixed on the card in his hand.</p>
<p>At every event, he would search for her, always hopeful she was in attendance too.</p>
<p>In fact, she wasn’t a siren, he realised it, his situation was much direr, because she was the Sun and he was the Earth revolving around her, always needful of her warmth and inevitably attracted to her. When they’d be both attending a gathering, even if he couldn’t dance with her, he’d be on the dance floor orbiting around her. He’d try to be near her anyway he could, a smile or even the slightest brush of her hands would make it worth it.</p>
<p>Sometimes, all the time they had was the partner’s change during the quadrille.</p>
<p>“I hate this part of the dance where I have to let you go.” he whispered during the third time they met at a soirée at the Holloways.</p>
<p>She bit her lower lip and then said softly before returning to her partner’s, “Then, you should find a way to come back to me.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her words and in acknowledgement that she did not behave with other gentlemen as she did with him. Observing her constantly, like a cat analysis its prey, he noticed the way she acted around various dance partners and hoped his eyes did not deceit him.</p>
<p>Naturally, Lady Elizabeth wasn’t ill-mannered and wouldn’t show contempt or settle a frown while in the company of other gentlemen. Though, he noticed she wouldn’t smile as freely as she did in his company, nor would look at any amongst them squarely in the eyes as she occasionally did with him. There was something about this woman and the way she looked at him, a sparkle in her eyes he longed was reserved only for him. </p>
<p>He was so irreversible enamoured with her since the day they met, and she already lived in his mind and haunted his dreams, in a way he never thought could be possible. If only she asked, he would give her everything, he would give her the world. But so far, she asked nothing of him and he could only hope for the impossible as it was unlike a lady of her station could return his affections or would be interested in a marriage prospect with a man like himself; although he was a prince, he was also a foreigner and that was an important matter to English aristocracy. </p>
<p>And he never ignored the fact that she quickly captivated the eyes of handful of possible suitors. It was not a surprise the Duke of Karlington was one of these gentlemen, although he wished he wasn’t. The man was rude and obnoxious, but he had a desirable title and was close to royalty. </p>
<p>What chance could the Prince possible have when Lady Elizabeth’s main suitors were a Duke and a respected country squire?</p>
<p>He could try and calculate the odds, which he deduced were against him. Instead, he hoped that fortune might smile upon him.</p>
<p>Already overcome by a desire stronger than rationality, like Icarus before him, he’d pursuit the impossible, trying to fly close to the sun. And this sun had the most beautiful green eyes and every time he was the recipient of her gaze, he’d make an effort to fly higher and higher. He could almost feel his wings starting to melt and yet he would never back down.</p>
<p>Sometimes, however, it seemed almost like fortune favoured him.</p>
<p>The fourth time they met was by chance. One afternoon, walking with Duke Richards of Karlington to a session in Parliament, he recognized lady Elizabeth coming out of a store on Bond Street with a gentlelady. She stopped once she heard him calling her name from across the street, and when she turned around, he saw her beaming at him. She looked radiant.</p>
<p>Controlling the urge to run straight to her, he crossed the street with his customary poise and noticed her smile weaken when her eyes fell upon the Duke, walking just behind him. If his mind wasn’t deluding him, it was an indication the other man’s presence might not please the lady as much as he’d expect it did. And he felt joyful about it.</p>
<p>Enjoying this fortuitous opportunity, despite being in the presence of the Duke, the young lady and he exchanged banter and teased one another as they usually do.</p>
<p>The Duke was clearly annoyed and perhaps a little jealous of the Prince, which amused him. Both obviously competing for the attention of the same beautiful woman, but the other man claimed her as he was entitled to her undivided attention, even though there’s no wedding arrangement regarding the two noble houses. And he prayed that one shall never exist.</p>
<p>The Duke frowned upon the couple and his taut voice interrupted their dialogue, “Instead of fulfilling your duties to the Sultan, you’ll flirt with every beautiful girl you meet?”</p>
<p>He laughed, and said with a smile, “I shall not offend my dear friend Duke Richards, my lady. Without his vote for my treat tomorrow, I will have to return to Constantinople in disgrace.”</p>
<p>“Then, we shall be perfectly proper.” she replied, with a grin.</p>
<p>The Duke’s words seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears as the lady appeared to be still pleased with the Prince, but demonstrated a little aggravation at the older man that she couldn’t quite conceal. And he appreciated that about her, she was as polite as expected from a lady of her rank, but unlike him she wore no mask. That good-mannered lip-tightened smile couldn’t fool him.</p>
<p>“I shall say nothing of the perfect rose blooming in your cheeks, or the way the sun lights your glorious hair.” he said, his hands mimicking the waves of her braided hair.</p>
<p>“And I shall pretend you mean only to compliment me, and not charm me out of my good judgement.” she said and grinned at him.</p>
<p>And he laughed, despite the Duke’s menacingly glare.</p>
<p>The other woman presented herself. Ms. Parsons, she said. And the Duke welcomed the opportunity to step between him and lady Elizabeth, demanding her attention and changing the subject. While he addressed the ladies about their arrangements for the opening night of Handel’s Almira at Opera St. James, the most thrilling and risky idea crossed the Prince’s mind. </p>
<p>A grand gesture to impress Lady Elizabeth and a chance to enjoy her company once more. Any moment with her was another chance for her to fall in love with him, as he did irremediably with her by now, and was something he’d treasure. He’d be a fool not to. The Prince could be reckless at times, of course, but certainly was not a fool.</p>
<p>“How delightful! I’d never miss the opening. Shall I send my carriage round to pick you up and we can go together?” he asked, eyes fixed on Elizabeth’s.</p>
<p>The Duke protested and the ladies tried to stifle a giggle, looking amused.</p>
<p>“You would not break my heart by keeping me from showing off to you.” he pleaded, his hands over his chest.</p>
<p>“I’d never do that, Your Highness…” she said and smiled coyly.</p>
<p>The offer itself and the fact the lady promptly accepted it infuriated the Duke. Stomping his feet to the ground he walked away from the group to attend the session the Prince was about to miss.</p>
<p>Instead of going to the Parliament, he invited the ladies to visit the opera house. And it turned out to be a pleasant opportunity to learn more about the woman he was already so much in love with.</p>
<p>Her mother was an opera singer. And Ms. Parsons, Lady Elizabeth’s friend, shared that she also has a lovely voice. Immediately a mental image of her singing along with him by the piano-forte at his townhouse produced in his mind and the corners of his lips turned up.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Ms. Parsons excused herself as she was expected somewhere else by her sisters. And he couldn’t believe his ears. His mind was racing, and he invited lady Elizabeth to stay and watch the rehearsal. Another bold move. Any lady should refuse such invitation, he knew it, but he extended his hand to her anyway. And he held his breath until he felt her grabbing it, her palms touching his.</p>
<p>They slipped together to the theatre’s backstage, all the while he thought that never an unmarried Englishwoman had been left alone with him before, and now he’s been unaccompanied twice with Lady Elizabeth. He grinned, looking her over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Sitting together they heard singers chanting. Whispering in her ear the translated words from the aria, he wished to utter his own, the ones he’s been too afraid to say, terrified by the way she might react. Ill-fated would he be if his behaviour pushed the lady away and all he’d have left was unreciprocated love.</p>
<p>Therefore, his tongue, instead, recounted the familiar plot: a woman in love with a man her father did not approve.</p>
<p>“She’s a fool, no? She should follow her heart and marry who she loves, whatever her father’s wishes.” he whispered. A piece of unrequested advice, almost a plead. <em>“Choose me, pick me, despite anything else.”</em></p>
<p>“Would you always follow your heart?” she asked, swivelling her head, eyes focused on his.</p>
<p>Her face so close to his that he could feel the warmth of her breathing. He felt a shiver down his spine and locked his eyes with hers, his eyes dark and deep in the dim backstage lightning, his body brimming with desire, and he said, “It’s easy for me, I have nothing to lose.”</p>
<p>“And if you did?”</p>
<p>“I would follow my heart anyway. I have seen power, and it rarely brings great happiness.” he said and extended his hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, touching the side of her face as he did it, “But if I were ever lucky enough to find love, I would not turn away, no matter what other cost.” he stated matter-of-factly and these were the sincerest words he’s ever uttered to her. However, he omitted the fact he already had found love.</p>
<p>Never has he courted a single Englishwoman. He’s been flirty, of course. And Lady Elizabeth has mocked him about his behaviour numerous times. This afternoon including.</p>
<p>“I have told you that you are beautiful, but perhaps you think, ‘he says that to everyone’.” he said imitating her voice.</p>
<p>“Well, you do!” she chuckled.</p>
<p>“You have me to a fault, Lady Elizabeth. I like to make people feel good about themselves. But it leaves me with a distinct lack of words to use it when I feel something… more.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Try to find them. I have faith.” she said mockingly and holding his gaze.</p>
<p>For a moment he tried to find the words. He always does. But there was something about her gaze that disconcerted him. He exhaled and laughed loud, shaking his head.</p>
<p>After being reprehended by an actor with a dirty look, he guided her further into the shadows, to a corner with even less lightning. She held his hand intertwining her fingers with his and surprisingly didn’t hesitate in following him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How could she trust me like this?”</em>
</p>
<p>While they paced, the Prince thinks words seem meaningless; he’s fluent in English, yet the words don’t seem to fully capture what he feels or are apparently worn out by daily use. Or maybe, it’s not the lack of the right words, but of courage…</p>
<p>He wishes she could see him beyond his mask, and sometimes the way Lady Elizabeth looks at him, like she’s doing as they speak, gives him the impression that she could bare his soul with a single gaze.</p>
<p>This was unlike any other interaction he had before. He wanted to disclosure his intentions to the lady, but he didn’t know how to make them clear without being too forward that she could consider him impertinent or too subtle she’d mistake them by polite exchanges or his usual flirty behaviour.</p>
<p>Still holding his hand, she took a script from one of the prop carts, and suggested, “Let us be… Antoine and Madeleine this afternoon. Live another life, as you say.”</p>
<p>He’d do anything she asked him and playing the role of a man in love with her couldn’t be more in character for him.</p>
<p>When the script directed Madeleine to refuse Antoine’s proposal of running away, he saw as she opened her mouth and hesitated for a while. Astonished, he observed when she put the script down. Then, she turned around, standing close to him. Her hand clasped in his, with no lines to read from. Green eyes locked in his.</p>
<p>He held his breath and tried to swallow, feeling a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>She smiled and her eyes were so bright, even in the dark. And as she talked about running away with Antoine, the Prince’s heart pounded, wishing she’d address him these kinds of words and he could be the subject of her affections.</p>
<p>“And now, I think the script would say we kiss…” he said and observed her reaction.</p>
<p>Without saying a word, she placed a hand over his chest and her gaze went to his mouth.</p>
<p>He pulled her closer into his embrace. Their faces mere inches apart. Her perfume and warmth were inebriating. Just a few inches and their lips would touch. Yet he vacillated for an instant, his instincts struggling with the awareness of the possible consequences of his actions.</p>
<p>He wasn’t unexperienced, quite the opposite; however, he felt all his knowledge and previous experiences haven’t prepared him to a woman like her, whose life was dictated by so many rules of propriety. Nor to a woman he was utterly in love with.</p>
<p>Being in love for the first time was exactly like exploring a new territory, and his guides were the books he read, the tales he heard and, mostly, what he learned observing his parents and the way they behave around one another: the glances that found the other’s eyes, lightly brush of hands when they were in public and the passionate kisses when they were alone. They were his definition of love, and even after many years they were still in love.</p>
<p>His father believes they’re soulmates and that their marriage was already predestined to happen. Prince Hamid, on the other hand, for the better part of his life, wasn’t certain that soulmates could exist. Or perhaps Allah would grant such blessing only to a few chosen ones, like his parents. It was a matter that occasionally occupied his thoughts over the years. He still remembers when his father said the word soulmate to him the first time.</p>
<p>It happened one night when he was six years old, and he saw them kissing. Standing by their chambers’ door, he heard his father’s soft words, he saw the wide smile on his mother’s face, his arms on her waist, hers on his neck and the moment their lips met. It wasn’t as the forehead kisses or the pecks on her mother and sisters’ cheeks he’s seen before, he realized it. It was very different.</p>
<p>The young prince had already heard about those on tales and in hushed talks that he was not supposed to listen. Probably that was the first time he beheld the act itself. At least, it was his first memory and it’s imprinted in his mind till this day.</p>
<p>He remembers when they parted and his father’s eyes darted to him, standing there, gaze trained on the couple. The man dropped his hands to his sides, pulling away from his mother and walked straight to him. In an instant his massive body towering over him and there was no trace of anger or shame on his father’s face, on the contrary. The prince recalls it seemed there was a glow on it. His father kneeled before him, his fingers running through the young prince’s hair before patting his head.</p>
<p>He’ll never forget the words he said, the blessing, “My son, may Allah, the Creator of Good, let you find your soulmate. May Allah, the Gracious, bless you with a joyful marriage, a bond sweetened with compassion and adoration and the same amount of happiness he’s granted your mother and me.” And the man smiled at him and then at his mother, who was observing them, before taking his son back to his room.</p>
<p>At the moment, he didn’t understand exactly what it meant. And he’d forget about those words for many years. Until later, when he was twelve and first experienced the touch of other lips on his. Quick and unexpected and good. Many more followed this first one.</p>
<p>Yet the passionate kisses the young prince would experience had little to do with love, he soon comprehended. Soulmate was still a concept incomprehensible to him at that age.</p>
<p>Before long, the Prince became proficient in much more than kissing while living at the palace. At the age of sixteen he thought to be in love. But it was only lust. Once his and hers were satisfied, they moved on to others embraces and never looked back.</p>
<p>When he thought about that, he reminisces about his parents, and that he never saw the same glow in his or any of his lovers’ face. Neither back in Constantinople nor in the many cities he lived over the years he’d found his soulmate. But then again one could say he was more enthusiastic in searching for pleasure and adventure than for love.</p>
<p>Never has he talked directly about his behaviour to his father as he wouldn’t approve of it, and somehow, he knew how the prince felt. He always could see what he tried to hide and had the ability to extract the truth from the few words that slipped from his son’s mouth.</p>
<p>Throughout the years he would repeat the exact same words he spoke when he was only six. The blessing left his father’s lips any time he sensed the growing uneasiness in his son’s heart. But they didn’t bring him comfort, nonetheless.</p>
<p>The day he left Constantinople after being assigned as an envoy of the Ottoman Empire to England, his father hugged him, kissed his cheeks and with a hand on his shoulder, said, “My son, may Allah, the Creator of Good, let you find your soulmate. May Allah, the Gracious, bless you with a joyful marriage, a bond sweetened with compassion and adoration and the same amount of happiness he’s granted your mother and me. Or even more. <em>Fee Amaan Allah</em>, Hamid.”</p>
<p>The older he got, the more he understood their meaning and the less he could believe in them. Until now. Staring into Elizabeth’s eyes, he thought, <em>“Could father imagine how far I’d have to go to finally find my soulmate?</em>”</p>
<p>He drew in a deep breath and leaned forward. And she did the same and licked her lips. He yearned to kiss her as he never did with anyone before. And he saw a distinct glow on her face, even in the darkness, before the loud crash of props hitting the floor made them jump.</p>
<p>Quickly she pulled away from the embrace, face flushed and eyes wide. Clearly regretting the inadequate position she’s consented to, he considered.</p>
<p>He averted her gaze and apologised, before politely offering his arm to conduct her outside.</p>
<p>They strolled side by side, her hand on the crook of his elbow, her gaze wandering from the passers-by faces to the shops and houses they walked by.</p>
<p>“Do you believe in soulmates, Lady Elizabeth?” he finally asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t say that I do. I am already too much of a romantic, Your Highness. If I started believing in soulmates, Briar would never let me see the end of it…”</p>
<p>He laughed.</p>
<p>“Why do you ask me this?” she inquired, her intrigued eyes trained on his face.</p>
<p>“Because I do. And when I am with you, I can’t help it but wonder…” he chocked as his courage faltered and he could not say anything else.</p>
<p>She blushed and looked away.</p>
<p>They remained quiet for most of the walk back to her father’s townhouse, making just small talk about the weather to interrupt the uncomfortable silence. His mind regretted the lost opportunity of confessing his love and, of course, kissing her. They might never be alone again.</p>
<p>The next time they’d meet was too brief: merely the duration of the carriage drive to the opening night of Almira. With Ms. Parsons chaperoning her, he couldn’t tell Lady Elizabeth what he really wanted to.</p>
<p>That evening the Duke was waiting for them at the theatre’s entrance and claimed the lady’s company for the night. Only there and then he was told there was no place for him at the gentleman’s box. He should’ve suspected; a jealous man like Duke Richards shall not admit another man competing for a lady’s attention. Yet he was caught by surprise. And he was dismayed to let her go with him. Parting ways with her took a little piece of his heart as the dreadful idea of her in the company of the Duke as a perpetual occurrence creeped its way to his thoughts. He sighed and took his seat at the orchestra by himself, his mind drifting to her at every aria. The sight of her face and her lips still fresh in his memory.</p>
<p>Later, they’d met for the sixth time. This time, he invited her to the ball he was hosting at his rented townhouse, and that evening he was bold enough to claim her first dance and the one before supper, a cotillion and a waltz.</p>
<p>“Two dances, Your Highness?” she inquired while watching him pencil in his name on another space on her dance card. “People will talk.”</p>
<p>“I enjoy your company too much to mind their talking. Would it bother you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then, let them talk.” he whispered close to her ear.</p>
<p>He yearned to have as much time with her as he could. And she obliged, smiling at him the whole time.</p>
<p>“Is it a waltz?” she asked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know the steps…”</p>
<p>“Just follow my lead, Lady Elizabeth.” he said and helped her position her hands, one of them pressed to his. When he placed his other hand on her back, he felt her shiver beneath his touch, and he smiled contemplating the rosy hue on her cheeks.</p>
<p>Before long she relaxed, and they were graciously gliding on the dance floor amongst other couples. Dancing the waltz with her was the most intimate moment they could share in public. Ordinarily, no bachelor could be this close to an unmarried woman. On other circumstances, a chaperone would be around to assure the gentleman doesn’t take liberties with the lady. But on the dance floor, it was only the two of them. Precious Lady Elizabeth at arm’s length.</p>
<p>“<em>Benim için çok değerlisin, hayatım</em>.<em>”</em> he whispered as he spun her at the music’s time. A confession leaving his lips he was yet scared to voice to her.</p>
<p>She looked at him and smiled, but never asked what those words meant.</p>
<p><em>“Perhaps she didn’t hear it with the music and the chatter,” </em>he thought<em>, “or perhaps there was no need to explain what I am afraid to say but my eyes have already silent spoken ten hundred times.”</em></p>
<p>He couldn’t, though he wanted to, sit by her side at the table. Etiquette forced him to concede the places of honour to some dignitaries instead of the lady who captured his heart and mind.</p>
<p>As they walked together, her hand on the crook of his elbow, he couldn’t help it but look at her. She was as alluring as ever and he grinned taking her to the dining room, walking tall and proud.</p>
<p>“I must bid you farewell for now, my lady. I really enjoyed our time together.”</p>
<p>“So did I. You are a splendid dance partner, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>“So are you.”</p>
<p>She smiled and lowered her eyes demurely.</p>
<p>“Tonight, various dishes from my homeland will be served,” he said, voice husky and mouth close to her ear, “I hope the taste of the Turkish delicacies will please you.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, I shall be delighted to savour them all,” she said, cheeks tinged with a rosy hue.</p>
<p>He kissed her hand and helped her take her seat.</p>
<p><em>“Afiyet olsun! Bon appetit!</em> Have a nice meal!” at the head of the table, the Prince pronounced the words cheerfully once every guest had taken their seat.</p>
<p>Throughout the supper, Elizabeth and the Prince exchanged timid glances at one another. He observed as she tried the foreign dishes instead of the traditional English ones also placed at the table. Her face lightened up indicating she liked the <em>hünkar beğendi</em>, lamb stew served on mashed eggplant. Later, when she took a<em> lokum</em> to her mouth, she closed her eyes and smiled. He couldn’t look away and his mind drifted to the most improper thoughts about her and her delight…</p>
<p>Since the moment they met, his body and mind had no desire for other woman. Night after night, the Prince craved and prayed for her touch but, alone in his bed, he had only his own.</p>
<p>He’d dream about her sometimes and would wake flustered and wishful, arms reaching for the imaginary presence on his empty bed. Every morning a reminder all he had were these fantasies.</p>
<p>Sometimes, before his morning prayer, he’d look at her miniature, contemplating the smiling portrait that Lady Elizabeth’s grandmother has gifted him on her behalf. As he placed the token in the inner pocket near his heart, he hoped someday it would be her real body pressed against his instead of the portrait.</p>
<p>Providence granted their seventh encounter. It was at the concert at Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens. For a while he admired her from a far. Lady Elizabeth was a vision in a green dress! She was chaperoned by her grandmother and, just like at the opera, Duke Richards claimed her company and full attention. He remembered the rumours saying the elderly woman favoured the nobleman and it pained his heart.</p>
<p>Despite that fact, putting on his best smile, he approached the trio and greeted them. And he was certain the young woman’s eyes sparkled as she saw him. He complimented her and told how her magnificent she looked.</p>
<p>She smiled and fluttered her fan close to her face.</p>
<p>“You flatter me unjustly, Your Highness.” she said, and looked him in the eyes, not averting his gaze as she used to do the first times they met.</p>
<p>“Never a compliment on your beauty will be undeserved.” he kissed her hand, eyes fixed on hers.</p>
<p>The Duke rolled his eyes snorting, before hastily pulling the lady away from him on the pretext of introducing her to some Viscount he’s acquainted with.</p>
<p>Her grandmother followed them; and as they walked away, she looked at him over her shoulder and she seemed disappointed. Then, the young lady held her fan half-closed and up to her lips.</p>
<p>He knows what that means!</p>
<p>
  <em>“But could she have really signalled ‘I would like to kiss you’?”</em>
</p>
<p>The brightest and largest smile spread on his lips. <em>“Inshallah the impossible dream might be possible after all.”</em> he thought.</p>
<p>He met her for the eight time when he was on his way to the tracks, and the roads were blocked with so many carriages that he decided on walking. Across the road, he recognized the Edgewater crest on one of them and saw the opportunity to steal a few moments alone with his adored Lady Elizabeth. With each step, his heart racing as fast as the horses would be later.</p>
<p>When he reached the vehicle and knocked on the door, he was greeted by a surprised Lady Elizabeth. He couldn’t help noticing as Ms. Daly squealed, excited with his presence and he hoped the woman she accompanies felt the same.</p>
<p>They went strolling together through Hyde Park. Her company was always delightful, but today particularly she was happy. They talked about their childhoods and her behaviour the more carefree he’s seen so far.</p>
<p>“I used to spend my days running through the fields of flowers, setting loose birds and butterflies…” she said while brushing her hand over the flowers that reminded her of Grovershire and her home.</p>
<p>“I must admit I’m a bit jealous. I always longed to run wild outdoors as a child… But even as a minor cousin to His Imperial Majesty, I was always under constant supervision.” he said, smile faded from his face.</p>
<p>“Would you rather have exchanged your life of luxury at the palace for the one of the daughter of a seamstress in a countryside village in England?”</p>
<p>“Well, in another life perhaps. I suppose it’d have been nice to not feel trapped in a cage…”</p>
<p>“I feel that way now. Like a caged bird. I used to spend most of my time outdoors. And now there are so many rules and formalities in this new world!”</p>
<p>He flashed her a half smiled and sighed, thinking how both are foreigners to the rules that government this society. Maybe that was something that brought them closer, this identification. He looked at her with admiration and love, hoping he could assist her.</p>
<p>And he was stricken with surprise when, after suggesting creating memories for him like the ones of her childhood, she suddenly took off running towards a tree, defying him to climb it. Without hesitation he sprinted after her. With his long legs, he easily outran her and got to the tree first and climbed its branches. He helped her up, his arms around her waist. Then, their hands held together.</p>
<p>They were so close, bodies tightly pressed together. Somehow, it felt even more intimate than the time they were backstage at the opera house. When she threw an acorn to warn a couple that was being observed by a nosy woman, they instinctively raised a finger to the other’s lips, to quiet each other’s laughter. The soft skin of her finger touching his lips made his breathing hitch. And touching her lips with his fingers made it even harder for him to behave properly. He has kissed many times before, but this felt even more intimate than many of those former exchanges; the stares and the brush of skin made his skin burn with desire… He hesitated a moment before lowering his finger from her lips. And he saw her staring at his mouth and biting her lower lip, before looking away.</p>
<p>Then, they resumed talking and she complained about rumours Ms. Sutton spread about her. He said he heard rumours about her grandmother favouring the Duke, and she was angry with them and her grandmother’s impositions.</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in the Duke!" she snapped, "I’m interested in you!”</p>
<p>Suddenly self-aware of what she told him, a certain breach of decorum, she immediately looked away.</p>
<p>Her admission took him by surprise, though he truly wished her heart beat on the same compass as his. When he heard her saying it was the sweetest sound, like honey on her lips. Not an impossible dream, after all, and the corner of his lips turned upwards.</p>
<p>“I have been enamoured with you since the moment we met,” he said soflty.</p>
<p>Her eyes darted back to his, and she smiled.</p>
<p>He gently turned her hand over in his and kissed the inside of her wrist.</p>
<p>They stared at each other's eyes for the duration of many breaths. His eyes lowered to her lips and he saw as she held her breath before she placed her hand on his arm. Her other hand still on his, before they realised where they were and how inappropriate it would be if anyone recognized the lady up in the tree. The same nosy woman from before could be spying on them as far as he could tell.</p>
<p>They reluctant climbed down. He reached the ground first and she jumped into his arms and he wished to never let her go.</p>
<p>As they walked to the tracks, they stole sideways glances at one another and both flashed unabashed grins. They parted ways with an unspoken promise for other moments like this.</p>
<p>At the tracks, he observed another one of Elizabeth’s suitors. Mr. Sinclaire was politely conversing with Mr. Chambers and Mr. Konevi. He could tell by the way Mr. Sinclaire usually interacts with Lady Elizabeth that he fancies her. And he must admit he felt a little jealous of him. The country squire, all things considered, might be the most eligible bachelor for the lady: although he doesn’t have a tittle, he can easily provide for her, is much younger than the Duke, can run an estate efficiently and is an Englishman. A respectful and proper English gentleman, which the prince is not.</p>
<p>He was introduced to the man by the Earl of Edgewater almost two years ago, and they were acquaintances. They’ve met a handful of times both at Parliament and at gatherings during the last two Seasons. The man was constantly brooding, and his face often showed a stern look and tired eyes that give the impression of him being older than he actually is; even though he was perhaps just a few years older than the Prince. Never before he’s seen him smiling in public, but lately, when in the presence of the young lady of Edgewater, his expression softens, and the corner of his lips would turn up into genuine smiles.</p>
<p>The Prince has noticed it more often than he’d like to admit it, just as he observed how she acted especially cordial with him as well.</p>
<p>Sitting on the back of the stands, he saw him protecting her from the Duke’s unwanted advances, and the look on her eyes and the excitement she tried to conceal. She enjoyed the way he stood by her.</p>
<p>The Prince dreaded the idea of her choosing the country squire over him. To impress her, he offered to race against the Duke. The idea of winning Lady Elizabeth’s favour was enticing. Mr. Sinclaire did not accept the challenge. And he hoped in vain to steal her attention.</p>
<p>As he crossed the finish line, mere seconds after the Duke, he saw Mr. Marlcaster motionless on the ground, and he dismounted quickly and ran towards the man to assist him.</p>
<p>Lady Elizabeth’s eyes trained on her stepbrother, clearly apprehensive, as she moved from the stands to the tracks.</p>
<p>Duke Richards, at his turn, bragged about his accomplishment, although he was the sole responsible for Mr. Marlcaster’s fall.</p>
<p>The Prince helped him to his feet, and fortunately his injuries weren’t serious. He exchanged a quickly look with the young lady after she walked away with her stepbrother.</p>
<p>After that day, they’d be reunited at the Earl of Edgewater’s funeral. The painful event which he desired to spare her from.</p>
<p>The most inauspicious day, however, turned into one of the most favourable of his life: her bold move at the chapel, that made gossipers speak until this day about a possible commitment between Lady Elizabeth and himself; he finally admitting being utterly in love with her; their kissing and exchanging of promises he was still eager to keep. He could still remember how it felt to have her in his arms.</p>
<p>All the happiness he tried to grab was snatched away from him shortly after, in a matter of hours. In next to no time his heart was torn apart when the Dowager Countess reject his proposal to marry Elizabeth. The anger in Elizabeth’s eyes when he told her he had to leave, the gloomiest carriage drive back to London and his eyes welling with tears and the unbearable pain in his chest. Events he’d never forget and yet he desired never to retell a soul.</p>
<p>To Mr. Konevi, who was clearly concern about him, he only disclosed snippets of the events of those days, and even so mostly were the happiest ones.</p>
<p>Finally, he’s found his soulmate, something he didn’t even imagine was possible, and he lost her. Yesterday, at Parliament, he heard rumours the Duke already communicated many of his acquaintances about his engagement to Lady Elizabeth. He frowned upon the news, indiscreetly. Since he was back to London, it’s been harder and harder to maintain his stoic façade.</p>
<p>Still lying in his bed in his darkened chambers, he took from the nightstand the miniature with Elizabeth’s smiling portrait in his hand. She was the first thing his eyes craved to see every day. Before getting up to starting his preparations to the Fajr prayer, the Prince let his thoughts drift to her beloved for a brief and painful moment.</p>
<p>After he finished his prayers, he walked downstairs to have breakfast. While sipping his coffee he heard the knock on the door and hushed tones and them the rushed footsteps. The doors opened and Mr. Taylan bowed and approached him quietly on the breakfast room. He glanced at the envelope he carried. As soon as it was placed in his hands, his eyes inspected it and he immediately recognised the Edgewater seal. He swiftly broke the seal.<br/><br/><strong><em>“Dearest Hamid,  </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I hope your travel back to London was a safe one. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ever since you left Edgewater, I have missed you greatly and my days have been nothing but gloomy.</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The last time we were together, my words and actions were unpardonable, however, I wish you would find in your heart the kindness to accept my apologies.</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>As soon as the words rushed out of my mouth, I wanted to take them back, but I was too proud and desolated to make amends immediately. And when I was ready, it was too late, and you were gone. The sight of the carriage taking you away from me – the same one that brought us together months ago – will forever be engraved on my mind as one of the most painful moments of my life.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Words can’t express the sadness that invaded my heart for having hurt your feelings, my love. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I rue the day I let you go without saying how I love you so. And always will.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>My heart will only rest when we’re together and you grant me your forgiveness. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am counting the hours until we meet again, my prince. Until you hold me in your arms once more.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>His Grace, the Duke of Karlington, shall arrive tomorrow, as you might remember, and I am powerless against his desire to wed me.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You must know, come what may, I am yours and yours only.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>With all my love,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong></strong><em>Elizabeth”</em><br/><br/>A single tear of joy escaped his eye and a broad smile spread on his lips. He barely finished his cup of coffee and rushed to his study gathering his quill, ink and paper. He must write back to her immediately to assure her he shall never leave her and that he’ll fight for her till his last breath. He’ll find his way back to her.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was his home. His heart was finally still, and he understood at last the uneasiness and the feeling of not belonging anywhere led him to her. The travels and the adventures moved him further away from Constantinople, but inch by inch, city by city, closer to her.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was his soulmate’s heart calling his own all along.</p>
<p>Elizabeth might be a siren after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Fee amaan Allah - Farewells<br/>* Benim için çok değerlisin, hayatım. - You are very valuable to me, sweetheart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>